Zutara's Ever After
by Sing4theRain
Summary: Zutara Week, day 1 - Crossover. The cross over is with Ever After, the scene with the gypsies. Don't like Zutara, don't read it, it's that easy! Rather short little thing, more info inside. Enjoy!


I OWN NOTHING! *sobs* I'm only a high school student, what on earth could I own!? Anyway. Enjoy! Don't like don't read it's _that_ easy!

Zutara's Ever After

Looking around at the new view, Katara smiled at the sun on her face and the open breeze she felt this high up. Down below, the Prince was unhappily pacing back and forth, wondering how she had talked him into this. Ah, yes, her wonderful words she had used. He glanced at her dress on the ground and back up to her, in her underwear. Prince Zuko sighed again, he had been doing it quite a lot, and with a final look at her white and bluish gray dress decided to say something to save himself. He did have his ego to worry about.

"You would think, I would know the way to my own castle!" the Prince said, not looking at her as he voiced his complaint of her not trusting his directions. Katara, with a muted snicker so he could not hear it, rolled her eyes and began to look for landmarks.

"Why is it men never ask for directions?" She mused aloud, though the rhetorical question was directed at him, a good several hundred meters below her. Before the prince could think of a retort she cried out. "Ah! There it is! It is back that way!" And pointed him in the direction that they should have been heading.

Mouth agape, the Prince shook his head and looked up at her, shining in her underclothes.

"I still can't believe that I'm down here while I'm down here… and in your undergarments no less!" Katara smiled at the man who did not know her true name before she called back down to him.

"Why I couldn't climb up here in that gown now could I? And besides, you might break your royal neck, and then where would we be?" She countered him, giving a very good point that caused the Prince to make an observation.

"You swim alone, climb rocks, rescue servants, is there anything you don't do?" Prince Zuko asked her, half wondering if she would give him a reply or not. The coy smile on her lips gave her away. "Fly!" she said, spreading her arms and looking to the sky. Beaming down at him she continued after a pause.

"Now turn around so I can climb back down." Katara warned him, reaching down and carefully making her descent. As Prince Zuko chuckled at her answer, he turned away…

To see a band of gypsies and get punched in the face. Upon standing up again, he recognized the group of lawbreakers and grimaced.

"Oh no, it's you again…" The Prince groaned, then thought of Katara as he drew his blades. "Stay aloft, Kya! I'll save you from the gypsies…" He muttered the last part as he sized up his opponent.

Katara, who had at first not realized the Prince had called to her considering she had given him her mother's name, looked down at the band of gypsies and the battle the Prince was involved in. Her resolve hardening, she quickened her downward climb…

* * *

Author's Comments: Wow. Well. Umm, where to start... I own nothing, already said that, this is for Zutara Week, go to DA to do this. Also, I have posted this on DA on my account Centeris2, so don't do something rash and, you know... go rawr at me because Centeris2 is me. Anyway, this is for the first Day of Zutara Week, the theme is Crossover, so I decided to use Ever After, a movie that some of you have probably heard of, look it up on Wikipedia, its a Cinderella story. I did this for fun, really quick little blip for a story. The rest of the week I will post the day's story, so ... yea. .com/journal/26484199/ is the link to Greenifyme's journal on Zutara Week. Well, one of them, there are quite a few, if anyone is interested.

I hope people like it, if you don't like Zutara I wonder why you bothered to read this seeing as you are only hurting yourself. Seriously, if you don't like it, don't even read it, because I don't care if you hate this with a burning passion since you are the one who read it, I am not forcing you to.

Enjoy! I still own nothing! *cry*


End file.
